


From flame to ash

by GasterMaster



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, IDidItIpostedAChapterOmgGoMe, Itriefidkifitsgoodbutitried, M/M, OkEnoughImActullyGonnaDoThis, ahhhh, fuckingidc, fucktaging, grillbeaforlife, idkhowtotag, igotthis, ineededplotdontkillme, iwillneverregretthis, oc'sforlife, startedonawhim, therewillbesmut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasterMaster/pseuds/GasterMaster
Summary: After watching your entire life crumbling in front of you, you decide to not stand by and watch,You decide to watch completely shit faced, so inebriated that you practically reached a new dimension.Yet when you meat a man of flames meant to cause destruction and chaos he turns out to be your saving light





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AFuckingBanana](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AFuckingBanana).



> Not sure what im gonna do but i am gonna write a Grillby x reader story but youll be named reed, just to help my type

Im going to start a story


	2. Friends are painfully the best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hot stuff doesn’t make an appearance in this chapter but we’ll get there soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paps need hugs
> 
> Also i dont write much since im hella adhd and have the attention span if a cheeto so don’t expect refular updates, now fo the shit

You were a monster supporter. Not that you advertised it, but your overall friendliness to monsters on the job didn't quite hide that fact. This had led to some unsavory situations. And of course not wanting to lose your job you'd put up with the threats, sneers, and overall rude gestures during the times you would welcome a monster into your line. Eventually you started talking to a tall skeleton in a red scarf and a "battle body"; even though you swore not to become friends with customers you couldn't help but be friends with this lovable goof.

Over the time of a few months you learned that him and his brother lived nearby the store until an accident caused him and his brother to have to move into the more monster populated area of the town. This greatly confused you when he dropped this info bomb on you considering this store was, literally, on the other side of the town hours away from their home. He explains to you that “you were his friend and he couldn't leave a friend behind” so he came to visit you... rather regularly actually. Of course people weren't exactly open to the thought of this tall skeleton frequently visiting the best and biggest store in this part of town and tried to force him out the store. 

There were two drunken men standing in front your line trying to reach the skeleton behind you.

“Move girlie, we don't wanna hurt a darling human girl like you, it’s the skeleton we want." One sneers at you as he jabs to the skeleton behind you. 

Papyrus (his name you learned after his first introduction as the "The great Papyrus") was making himself as small as possible, fear and orange tears dancing across his face. Papyrus was on his routinely visit to you when he had a half empty bottle of what smelled like cheap bear smashed against the back of his battle body. 

You shouted as glass and beer go flying all over him and your checkout line. You quickly jumped in front of him making sure no more attacks could be aimed at the young skeleton. Drunk numer two makes a move to run behind you and grab at the fearful skeleton but a well placed foot trips him in his poorly executed stupor. You watch as his nose smashes flat against the floor, a hard look on your face as his hands fly to his face in an attempt to stop the bleeding from the now crooked and broken thing. 

 

"Surprisingly you look better now than you did when you walked in, congrats on the makeover asshole." you sneer. Your eyes flicker over to drunkard one, eyes hard and heart on your sleeve. You couldn't care about yourself but when your friends were in danger you'd put everything on the line to make sure they were ok. You didn't have many friends so what you did have you would protect fiercely. “YOU MONSTER FUCKING WHORE. LOOK WHAT YOU DID." he lunges at you. 

You grimace as you smell of cheap beer and some nasty cologne wafts into your nose. Not having time to stop him you cross your arms in front your face in a attempt to blunt his hit. You feel his body slam into yours. You can feel your legs giving into the sudden weight added to them. Your back slams into the floor knowing the air out your lungs and forcing stars in your eyes. you kick up and try to use your legs to get him off your chest, gasping for breath. After a few hard shoves you manage to get him off you knocking his head into the counter giving you a few precious seconds to gulp in air before he lunges at you with a beastly cry. You lined you hand up to his left shoulder and used the force of his run to deter him off course into the back of the counter successfully knocking him out cold. 

Sweaty, out of breath, and in pain you turn to papyrus and make sure he's ok. You see small flakes of dust falling out his upper battle body and your mind comes to a screeching halt. 

You scream.

"ohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuck. Papyrus are you all right. Is it the glass. Whatdoido. oh fuck this paps get the fuck in my car." you basically dead lift him and furiously scramble to get him outside and in your car, ignoring the thoughts of how light he is, filing that into the ‘many questions answered with magic’ drawer. After a few minutes of panicked driving and fearful sobs you get the skeleton into your apartment slamming the door behind you. You lay him on the couch forcefully yet gently pulling his scarf and battle body top off. 

 

With his ribs and spine exposed you can see the shards of glass wedged between the divots in his spine and other bones you dont know the name of. You run to the bathroom grabbing all your medical supplies including a pair of shiny worn tweezers. “Shit papyrus ima help you out big guy just hang on,” you call over your supply filled arms. You kneel on the couch and use the medical gauze to sop up the booze, dust, and what you assume to be magic acting as blood. 

 

After you remove the liquids obstructing your view use the tweezers to carefully yet quickly remove the offending pieces of glass, noting that the more they grate on bones the more dust you see. Carefully you finish removing the glass intentionally ignoring papyrus’ groans of pain not being able to afford being distracted. Only once everything was removed and loosely covering in medical bandages, and he is no longer groaning in pain, do you leave his side. 

Knowing that monster food most often hold magic with the ability to heal you stocked up on some, knowing you’d need it with how often you run into things. Altho it only has the ability to heal small injuries you decide to try and get pap to eat some monster candy or cinnabunnies. 

“Heya pap, how you feeling.” you pathetically ask the hurt monster. Your answer is a groan of pain followed weekly by “PAINFULLY, AND BETTER.” glad that he was able to at least reply with some of his usual exuberance you open the pack of cinnibunnies. “Hey pap, you think you can eat this for me, i'm not sure how much it’ll help but i think you should try.” you smile weakly and hold the sweet treat up to his teeth, not very sure how this would work. Seeing as he had no tongue, throat, or lips to eat this with. 

His teeth part and you rest about a quarter of the small snack on this lower teeth so he can bite. You feel his teeth tear the treat in half and watch in awe him chew and swallow the bite, Listening to him groan painfully as the smallest of the chips heal. When his fingers rest around the treat you let him grab it and allow him to eat it under your watch full eye. As he eats the treat you open his phone (pulled from the battle body once you were sure he would be ok) and call his emergency contact. 

The emergency contact turned out to be his older brother sans. Who you soon figured out is very over protective and very very scary. When he quickly showed up at your doorstep and almost killed you. After some very rushed explaining and some regretful apologies sans understood the situation and said he would call up a healer that can come heal paps enough to be transported to the monster hospital on the other side of town.


End file.
